


Is This A Date?

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Confessions, Domestic, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Isach / Nayel, M/M, Nayel / Isach, Rarepair, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Nayel drags Isach from his work to help him with some "errands" until harmless flirting turns into something more.





	Is This A Date?

The townspeople were lively as usual, not wasting a single second of daylight as they ran from store to store, market to market. Parents with their children, and young couples alike, walked calmly through the bustling streets. They seemed to have no care in the world, the only exception coming from when they took notice of the lanky, pale man dressed in expensive robes that only brought upon fear and repulsion instead of respect. The children would stare and point if they were brave, most would cry and run into the open arms of their equally terrified guardians. 

“Nayel, forgive me, but I believe I am having second thoughts.” Isach cursed himself for not taking more time to pick out an outfit. When Nayel asked him to help with errands he assumed he meant grocery shopping or perhaps cleaning his room, not heading out to into town. His relationship with the people in the village was rocky to say the least, but they had grown more accepting (biased, but still accepting) of him over time. With so many unfamiliar faces, one look at his scowl was enough for them to judge his entire being. He tried hiding behind his sleek, white bangs and large black hat, but even when his face was covered, his clothing were still frightening.

“About the gold wedges? Me too, I think I should have gotten the emerald ones.” Nayel asked playfully. He was busy window shopping as they walked the busy streets, ignoring the heavy bags of clothing and accessories Isach was already made to carry. 

Despite the weight on his arms, he could not help but find the other endearing. “No, no. Not about that.” Isach pushed his thin lips together in hesitation. “I do not think coming out here was a good idea on my part. Everyone is staring at me. Usually I would turn a blind eye but...” 

Nayel’s pout was obvious in his voice. “You said you would help me with some errands.” 

“I know, and I do not plan on going back on my word but… I do not think I match the image all of these people expect of you.” Isach’s stomach tightened when Nayel stopped walking. He looked forwards, avoiding eye contact, but Isach knew the vocalist well enough to predict the exact expression he wore. 

Hurt. 

“And what kind of image is that, exactly?” Nayel crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed into a look of anger. “My fans may think differently, but they don’t know me.” 

Isach lowered his head in shame, his hair coming down to cover his face. “I did not mean to offend you, Nayel, I just don’t want to hurt your reputation.” He was beginning to regret ever opening his mouth. 

Nayel’s expression softened and he scooped Isach’s hands into his own. Isach could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feared Nayel could feel it through the reddening palms of his hands. 

“If it’s just the image you’re worried about, I think I can help you.” Before his elder could peruse any further, Nayel began pulling Isach into an alleyway between two rival shoe shops. Once he was sure they could not be seen, Nayel looked into Isach’s brooding eyes and spoke confidently. 

“Take it off.” 

Those same, red, brooding eyes opened wide in shock. Isach’s pale face exploded into a vibrant red, spreading from his nose to the tips of his ears. “Pardon me?” If Nayel couldn’t hear his nervousness before, there was no way he couldn’t hear, see, and feel it now.

“This thing,” Nayel tugged on the large cloak Isach wore. “Take it off. Oh, and the leg gauntlets. They must be heavy, right?” 

Hesitantly, Isach did as he was told, removing the deep blue-purple overcoat and shoving it into one of the emptier bags Nayel took from him. He then kneeled down and unbuckled the sterling silver armour he wore around his shins. In a quick burst of purple smoke, Isach used a basic transportation spell to return the armour to his living space. Nayel clapped to his abilities. 

The idol stepped forwards, unfastening the first few buttons on Isach’s white blouse and loosened the collar appropriately. He lingered for a bit longer then he needed to, worrying his bottom lip as the fair skin beneath Isach’s everyday attire seemed slightly more alluring with the seclusion of the alleyway. Isach visibly shivered when Nayel sighed against his collarbones and it brought the younger back to attention.  
With a final tug, he stepped back to admire his work. He smiled for a moment before another grimace took over his face like stormy clouds. 

“Can you get rid of that hideous hat? It hides your face too much, I hate it.” Nayel was extremely blunt but Isach had grown used to it. He knew this was Nayel's way of joking around and there was no deeper meaning to his words. 

“Why does it matter if it hides my face?” Isach removed the large, black hat anyways and placed it in another bag. 

Nayel rolled his violet eyes. “How can I show off my arm candy if it’s blocked by a big, ugly hat?” 

“Eye candy?” Isach repeated, one of his lithe eyebrows raising higher than the other. “Are you implying you only asked me to come out here because…” 

“Because I want everyone to be jealous. Exactly.” Nayel linked their arms, ignoring Isach’s bewildered expression and started towards the end of the alleyway. “Thank you for understanding.” 

The sun was even brighter and much more blinding now that Isach had removed his hat. He squinted against the pain to his retinas and let Nayel guide him until he could see again. After walking blindly for a few minutes, he managed to blink away the last bits of white light from his vision and take proper note of their surroundings. The large, black, unidentifiable blob from before was now very clearly a food stand. His stomach growled. 

With a sneer and a giggle, Nayel brought the noise to attention. “Are you hungry?” A bakery fell into his line of sight and he perked up at the familiarity of the logo. “That place has gotten amazing reviews! My fans always tell me to go there.” He hauled Isach towards the entrance without waiting for an answer, letting his stomach and dazed expression do the talking. 

The two of them waltzed over to the counter and Nayel ordered something sweet, a cake small enough to fit into your hand, whilst Isach stuck to a simple roll baked with rose petals at the center. The bread is sweet and the petals are bitter, the perfect balance in Isach's matured mind. 

They pay quickly and Nayel is recognized by the owner and a few of his daughters who were waiting at tables. He was all smiles as he signed autographs and thanked them for their compliments but quickly tugged on Isach’s belt, mentioning being busy before ushering the both of them out of the store. The smile dropping from his features as soon as they step back into the sunny day. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Nayel looked over his shoulder and sighed loudly. “Nine daughters? Really? Now I know who told me and why I should go to that bakery.” He loosened the scarf around his neck and cringed at the memory.

Isach remained quiet, listening to the other complain freely. “They must have been shocked.” 

“Why would they be? They told me to go so I went.” Nayel bit into his cake haughtily. 

“They probably thought you would go alone.” Isach chuckled. He had already finished his snack while Nayel was held up with fans. It was uncomfortable to say the least; having nine young women stare daggers into you as you ate was not something he would recommend. “Maybe you should ask one of those girls on a date.” 

“A date?” Nayel repeated, his head tilted to the side. The concept wasn’t unfamiliar but he had never considered going on a real date with anyone before. As flirtatious as he was, being a vocalist was difficult work and offered hardly any free time. “Is… This a date?” 

Isach stopped and looked at him in disbelief. “That’s not…” The cream and sugar all over Nayel’s face brought a smile to Isach’s face. “Not exactly. Dates are when two people willingly spend the day together.” 

“Did you want to come to town with me?” Nayel asked suddenly. 

“Well… I didn’t really want to come to town…” Nayel pouted and Isach felt his heart break slightly. “But coming with you, I will admit, was something I wished to do.” 

Nayel smiled brightly. “So this is a date.” 

“N...No. It isn’t enough to just spend time together. People plan dates.” Isach rubbed his arm bashfully. The idea of going on a date with Nayel was enough to send butterflies straight to his stomach. 

Nayel spoke quickly, completely ignoring his food. “I planned this. I waited until I had a rest day and asked you to help me with errands on the same day. This is a date.” 

“No.” Isach felt the blood rushing towards his face. Nayel did not like him like that. He was just joking around and taking things too far. This was not a date. “...You can only date people you’re interested in, people you find attractive.”

“I don’t know if you know this, Isach, but you are an extremely attractive man.” 

Isach whipped his head around to look at Nayel who was smiling with a devilish glint in his eyes. He tried to remind himself that Nayel was just being himself and joking around but it was getting harder with every word that slipped past those snarky lips. His mind was swirling with different scenarios and he felt like he was drowning at midday. 

Isach rolled his shoulders and scoffed. “Thank you, but, I meant people you like.” 

“...I like you, Isach.” 

If Isach was thinking straight he probably would not have fixated on the slight hesitation in Nayel’s voice. He would have looked past it and thought nothing of it. But he wasn’t thinking straight, and he most certainly could not look past the way Nayel seemed uncertain with the words coming from his own mouth. His celebrity level confidence had faltered and Nayel seemed smaller than he usually held himself. Isach felt every millisecond of hesitation pull at his heart and his chest ached.

“People you love.” 

“I love you, Isach.” 

And with that, Isach was at his most vulnerable state as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission!   
> If you liked what you read, and want to see more of my work; you can buy your own request @ amphibeat.tumblr.com!   
> Message me if you're interested!   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
